Ce que JKRowling ne vous a pas dit
by Chasca
Summary: ...ou comment Harry est tombé amoureux de Ginny. OS très court !


**Disclaimer :** Même si j'ai légèrement changé l'histoire, rien n'est à moi...

**NdlA :** Voici donc un très court OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Ce que JKR ne vous a pas dit,**

_Ou comment Harry est tombé amoureux de Ginny._

_°°°_

L'entraînement avait été particulièrement difficile ce jour-là. Il avait pris fin à plus de 19h30 et comme j'étais capitaine, c'était à moi de ranger le matériel et de prévoir une partie de la prochaine séance; je ne suis donc rentré au château qu'à 20h, ce qui voulait dire que si je voulais calmer la faim qui me tenaillée l'estomac, je n'avais pas le temps de prendre une douche. J'avais les yeux qui piquaient, comme à chaque fois que j'avais fournie un effort physique important, et je préférais ne pas remarquer l'odeur assez pestilentielle qui émanait de mes aisselles. Je suis entré dans la Grande Salle où une merveilleuse odeur s'était répandue. Je me suis littéralement effondré sur le banc en face d'Hermione qui me dévisagea d'un air à la limite de l'affolement - comme d'habitude vous me direz.

-Tu as l'air épuisé, me dit-elle.

-Ah bon, tu crois ? Mon ton était brusque mais franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette remarque ? Bien sur que j'étais épuisé, je venais quand même de me taper plus de trois heures d'entraînement, et en temps que capitaine qui plus est ! Quand je pense au nombre incalculable de fois où je me suis plaint de Dubois ou d'Angelina. Je les prenais pour des tyrans mais maintenant, je sais ! Je sais qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de rester diplomate lorsque il s'agit d'obtenir ce que l'on veut de cinq personnes, aussi coopérantes soient-elles.

-Quand on sait la montagne de devoirs qui t'attend, je crois que si j'étais toi, je paniquerais.

Hermione et son insoutenable ignorance du Quidditch. Je savais bien qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que pour moi, le Quidditch était plus important que les devoirs mais ça ne m'empêchait pas pour autant d'avoir une méchante montée d'adrénaline à chaque fois qu'elle se permettait ce genre de remarques. J'adorais Hermione, mais était-ce à ce point impossible pour elle d'arrêter de nous juger Ron et moi, à nos moindres faits et gestes ?

-Écoute Hermione, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un grand garçon O.K. ? Si je veux me planter en potions et rater ma vie, ça me regarde.

J'avais prononcé ces mots dans le simple but de la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes mais malheureusement, ils m'atteignirent bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé.

Hermione leva les sourcils, se racla la gorge, et se décida à me lâcher les baskets. Je me suis alors jeté sur mon ragoût comme la pauvreté sur le monde et je n'ai plus adressé la parole à quiconque avant d'avoir fini ma part de tarte jusqu'à la dernière miette. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Ron n'était pas avec nous.

-Où est passé Ron ?

-Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était avant votre entraînement. D'ailleurs, il m'a parlé de ton obsession pour Malefoy…

Et voila, c'est reparti.

-… Harry, je crois sincèrement que tu as mieux à faire que de t'attarder sur des détails insignifiants. Tu devrais le lâcher un peu, je sais que tu le détestes mais il y a des limites tout de même !

-Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, ça te regarde, mais tu ne viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras enfin compris que j'avais raison. Sur ce, bon soir Hermione.

Et sous son regard abasourdi, j'ai quitté la table des Gryffondor. Je fulminais de rage. Alors comme ça, Ron et Hermione parlaient de moi dans mon dos, ils me prenaient pour un fou furieux obsédé par sa haine et par son envie de casser Malefoy ? Très bien, ils n'avaient qu'à continuer si ça leur faisait tellement plaisir. Comment était-ce possible qu'il se fiche de cette affaire à ce point ?

Les douches, c'est par où déjà ?

Je grimpais les interminables escaliers de Poudlard en me demandant si Hermione allait rejoindre Ron pour pouvoir lui raconter comment j'étais parti de la Grande Salle. Tout deux allaient sûrement se demander si je perdais la boule.

Aïe, une marche qui me fit trébucher et m'aplatir comme une crêpe. Un rapide regard autour de moi, personne, j'ai continué l'air de rien.

Quel con, j'ai oublié de prendre des vêtements propres pour après ma douche.

Je suis retourné au pas de course vers la tour de Gryffondor, j'ai pris mes vêtements et hop, direction les douches, à nouveau. Des escaliers, des escaliers, des escaliers…

Si Dudley passait quelques jours ici, il perdrait peut-être un peu de poids !

Perdu dans mes pensées qui dérivaient, je me retrouvais dans un couloir désert qui menait aux douches. Toujours furieux contre Ron et Hermione et à moitié amusé à l'idée de voir Dudley seul au milieu de tous ces sorciers, je n'ai pas fait attention que je m'étais trompé de porte. J'ai tourné la poignée, et tout d'un coup, toutes mes pensées se sont évanouies.

Une fille était là, complètement nue, une serviette à la main. Elle était de profil par rapport à moi. Ses jambes étaient complètement tendues alors que ses doigts touchaient par terre, elle ramassait un bijou. Lorsqu'elle a remarqué que quelqu'un était entré, elle s'est redressée et ses cheveux d'un roux vif se sont mis a volés dans tout les sens. Sa magnifique chevelure est ensuite retombée avec souplesse autour de son visage. Sa serviette pendait encore nonchalamment et laissait apparaître sa jambe gauche, sa hanche, une partie de son ventre et de son sein gauche, ainsi que ses épaules recouvertes de ses cheveux. Sa peau était encore légèrement embrumée, la lumière illuminait le corps de la délicieuse…

GINNY ?

-Harry ! S'exclama cette dernière avant de s'emmitoufler dans sa serviette beaucoup trop grande à la vitesse de l'éclair.

-Ça va pas non ? T'es complètement malade, les douches des garçons c'est de l'autre côté !

Le problème, c'est que pendant que Ginny me hurlait dessus, la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit était :

Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu…

Ginny cessa d'aboyer et me dit d'un ton très calme :

-Harry ?

-Quoi ? Répondis-je, tout en sachant très bien que le son que je venais de faire sortir de ma bouche devait plutôt ressembler à « gné ? »

-DEGAGE !

°°°

Pour ceux qui croient que je suis tombé amoureux de Ginny Weasley simplement en la côtoyant quotidiennement et en me rendant compte de toutes se qualités, et bien vous vous trompez. Arrêtez de croire cette bonne femme blonde, je n'étais pas un Dieu, juste un garçon de 16 ans…

-FIN-

* * *

Une petite review, ça prend pas beaucoup de temps au lecteur, mais ça procure un grand plaisir à l'auteur! 


End file.
